S18: P2/Transcript
Part 2 (Benji, Heather, and Jaxon arrive in Benji's garage.) Benji: There she is: my 2017 Dodge Challenger. Heather: Wait. What? Benji: I'm a race driver. What did you expect? (The three get into the car and hit the road. They make it outside the city.) Lambert: (Comms) Alright. Satellite shows you've left New Donk City. You should be able to make it to Takato's location in the next 12 hours. Jaxon: Long drive. Lambert: (Comms) Sure is. It'll give you three some time to get to know each other. Be careful out there. (Lambert closes comms.) Heather: So.... How long have you been a race driver, Benji? Benji: About two years. My father was a driver as well. Ever hear of Phil Nolan? Jaxon: Wait. You're the son of a three time racing champion?! Benji: Yeah. He's been getting me to win some championships myself. But.... Jaxon: You haven't won one yet? Benji: Yeah. And I didn't wanna come with you guys because he's expecting me to win the next race series in about a week in Coral Harbor. Hell, even the Mayor of Coral Harbor will be there. Jaxon: Adam Daniels? I didn't think he'd be into that. Benji: Well, it's because my car is powered by Morph-X. Jaxon: That's a big risk your father is taking. Having his son race in a car powered by something found in the Morphin Grid. The E10s had some trouble with that when Megiddo tried take it for themselves and now we have another evil computer virus coming after it. Benji: How about you? Jaxon: Studied Medicine. Tought by Thomas Norstein. Hadn't had a chance to use my Medical skill until the Shadow invasion 14 years ago. The hospital in NDC recognized my efforts and decided to take me in. Benji: Oh man that Shadow invasion... That was some crazy shit. Jaxon: Tell me about it. (To Heather) Ms. Peters, how about you? Heather: Just call me Heather. I joined about three years ago. I'm mainly a tech developer. I worked on updates to our OPSATs, including a Digimon Analyzer. Benji: Cool. Jaxon: That reminds me: The E10 having a tech expert on their team and she was a girl as well. Heather" Yeah they did. And now she's President of the United States. Benji: No way. America's president was a Power Ranger? Heather: That's right. She's Cloe's best friend to. Benji: Wasn't she an E10? Heather: She was. But a little bit after the Shadow Invasion, her mother and father retired from duty. Now she's taken charge of the Order while Lambert helps lead the Knights. Benji: Do she and the president keep in touch? Heather: Yeah. Lambert says that she stays in touch with all of her friends from her team. (They arrive at the bakery. They enter and approach Takato.) Heather: You must be Takato. Takato: Yeah. How do you know my name? Benji: Does the name Cloe Carter ring any bells? Takato: Cloe? If sent you, then.... (Takato signals the three to follow him. They meet outside.) Takato: Is something happening? Jaxon: An old enemy of the DigiDestined just resurfaced. Someone you may not know. You know Gennai, right? Takato: Their guide? Heather: Yeah. There's an evil copy of him. Takato: I thought I heard of something like that. Benji: We need your help. Could you contact your friends? Takato: I haven't been able to call them for a while. Benji: Okay. Where's your Digimon? Takato: Guilmon? He's... been in the Digital World for a while. Benji: Hmmmm... (Benji dials a number on his phone. Something is teleporting to their location. Guilmon appears.) Guilmon: Hmmm? (Sees Takato) Takatomon!! Takato: Guilmon!! (The two hug.) Takato: (To Benji) How did you do that? Benji: Cloe told me how to recall a Digimon to our current position. Takato: Thanks! Heather: Ready to go? Takato: Yeah, but I need to get my Digivice. Benji: Let's pick it up. (Back in New Donk City, the DigiDestined meet with Lambert. Another guy enters the command center.) Lambert: Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Nate Silva, head researcher at Grid Battleforce. Izzy: The agency whose mission is to protect the Morphin Grid? Lambert: That's the one. Silva helped Carter in developing the G5 Phones. I'll let you get to know him. (Lambert leaves.) Nate: Great to meet all of you. Izzy: Great to meet you too, Nate. I've heard great things about you. You and your agency were the ones that developed "Morph-X" as a clean energy source. Nate: That's right. Tai: I remember a few years ago Megiddo tried to steal some of it. Nate: We still don't know why they tried to. We can only assume they wanted it to strike New Donk City. Anyway, with the return of Gennai's evil twin, Grid Battleforce decided that we needed to assist you in the matter. Matt: How? Nate: Well, have a look. (Izzy looks at a computer screen.) Izzy: You're creating Power Rangers. Nate: We did create Power Rangers. The Morph-X already combined their DNA with Cheetah, Gorilla, and Jackrabbit DNA. (Walks up to the table containing weapons) We created high tech gadgets and weapons for their use. Beast-X Blasters, Beast-X Sabers, Beast-X Morphers, and Morph-X Keys. Sora: Really? That's cool. Matt: Looks like you guys are prepared. Nate: Affirmative. I'm also working on something for all of you, too. It isn't finished yet, but you'll be the first ones to know when it is. Tai: Thanks, Nate. (The communicator activates.) Heather: (Comms) Lambert, we have Takato Matsuki and Guilmon. Nate: Heather, this is Nate Silva. I'll inform Director Lambert. Heather: (Comms) Thanks again, Nate. You're the best. (The alarm goes off. Nate looks at the monitor.) Nate: I'm picking up a digital intrusion. Coming from downtown! Tai: It might be Alphamon. Let's go! (The DigiDestined rush out. Meanwhile, Lambert contacts the G5 Team.) Lambert: (Comm) Warning. Silva detected a Digital Intrusion in New Donk City. Alpha is present in Downtown get back here as quick as possible! Benji: On it! Let's put the peddal to the floor! (Suddenly, Benji sees Dark Gennai walk into the road. He hits the brakes and stops the car.) Heather: I thought you meant the accelerator, not the brake! Did you forget that the right is... (Benji gets out of the car. Heather then sees what's going on. She, Jaxon, and Takato get out.) Heather: Is that.... Gennai? Dark Gennai: The Knights of the Just. Looks like Lambert's in way over his head this time. Always getting involved in other people's fights. (Guilmon steps out of the car and approaches Takato.) Guilmon: Takatomon? Takato: Guilmon, get back in the car. Dark Gennai: Oh. What's this? A Digimon that isn't from my dimension? Benji: What's it to ya?! (Benji rushes to attack, but Dark Gennai pushes him away.) Dark Gennai: Pathetic. I watched your first fight. You're nothing when you're not morphed! Benji: Nice one, jackass. (Gets up) IT'S MORPHIN' TI.... Lambert: (Comms) Benji, do not morph! This man is just trying to get into your head. Dark Gennai: What made you stop? Oh that's right! You can't use your powers for personal gain. (Numerous robotic soldiers appear.) Dark Gennai: Looks like I have you all backed into a corner. So I'll let these guys take it from here. It's been nice toying with you all!! (Maniacal laughter and disappears) Heather: We can't morph because an old friend says that a Ranger must solve the problem on their own before resorting to using the power! Benji: Yeah. I bet we can still take these guys. Let's go! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts